


Forbidden Acts

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, jealousy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: They've all been strictly told to keep their hands off one another, but when the omegas go into heat, sometimes it's too hard to resist.





	Forbidden Acts

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here that isn't ChanBaek! I'm a die-hard KiHo shipper which is at times painful since it's much less popular. Hopefully if I write enough good fics, I can get more people on board. ;D  
But for all the ChanBaek shippers that read my works - HAVE NO FEAR - I'll be writing KiHo AND ChanBaek for Kinktober and with any luck, there'll be a fairly even spread of both so please keep a lookout throughout the month. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Heat Cycle

During No Mercy, it had been the least of Hoseok’s worries. Nothing was big enough that it could pull his focus away from staying in the competition and fulfilling his dream. But afterwards, after the overwhelmingly elated relief had died down and he fully realised that he had made it into the band, their wolf identities finally became something worth discussing. Four alphas, three omegas. It made for an electric combination. It was unusual for a band not to have any betas, it was more or less a requirement by companies in order to keep a stable environment, but due to the aforementioned competition, this ended up not being the case. It certainly made for an interesting development when the omegas went into heat for the first time since their debut.

They’d been travelling at the time, in the van on their way to a tv studio for their appearance on a variety show. A few of them were dozing off, the others simply listening to music or looking out the windows, when Jooheon’s head suddenly snapped up to attention and he began sniffing the air, asking what the smell was. Then Minhyuk had gone bright red and they all abruptly realised what was happening. The driver couldn’t get them to the studio quick enough for once Minhyuk’s heat had started, it had triggered Kihyun’s and Hyungwon’s, filling the entire vehicle with an intoxicatingly sweet scent. They’d had to be taken to a separate dressing room and given suppressants.

After that incident, they were all instructed to maintain their suppressants every month and keep an eye on each other. Not too close an eye, of course, but just a brotherly consideration for each other. And they did so, happily in fact, finding strength in the way they had to care for each other and using it to their advantage as a band. It was ironically when they were preparing for the Jealousy comeback that things changed.

Hoseok wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew why Minhyuk and Jooheon kept sneaking off and why their cuddliness had amped up tenfold. He knew what they were up to but that wasn’t the problem, far from it, it was the knock-on effect it was having on everyone else. With an alpha and omega within the group being so close and affectionate, it was making the others yearn for it as well and Hoseok had noticed Hyungwon trailing after either him or Changkyun like a needy pet seeking attention and praise. What he was not too pleased to notice was how Hyunwoo was doing the same to Kihyun.

It was only small things – Hyunwoo would always feed Kihyun snacks, or help him with his outfits, or brush flyaway hairs down – but combined, it was enough to make Hoseok rile with an envy he didn’t know he possessed. Objectively, he was probably being overzealous due to the heat approaching, his natural instincts taking control over him. It was hard to ease his temper, though, when he saw Hyunwoo hugging Kihyun from behind.

They were on the music video set, getting ready for a group shot while Jooheon filmed his solo lines. Hyunwoo had been pawing at Kihyun all day and Hoseok was about to lose it. He’d tried redirecting his attention by sticking around Hyungwon, but his eyes would snap back to the other pair before he could stop himself, every time catching something that made him want to growl.

After they’d done the takes for the group scene, however, the producer came over to let them know the schedule for the rest of the night and it seemed that only Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Hyunwoo needed to stay. Hoseok’s spirits lifted instantaneously and he practically skipped off the set to their waiting car.

When they returned to the dorms, Jooheon and Minhyuk immediately announced that they’d be retiring for the evening and both scuttled off to Jooheon’s room without waiting for much of a reply from the other two. Hoseok went straight to the bathroom for a shower, washing away the grime and sweat from the day as well as his full face of makeup and the product out of his hair. As he stepped back out into the dorm with nothing but a towel around his waist, he couldn’t quite remember why he’d felt so unsettled earlier. That is, until he went into the kitchen for a bottle of water and Kihyun turned around to smile at him from where he was cooking ramyeon on the stove.

"Hungry?"

Hoseok swallowed thickly, unsure whether the smell of the food or the way Kihyun beamed at him was filling his mouth with saliva. "Y-yeah."

Kihyun was already getting him a bowl before he’d even replied; he knew Hoseok couldn’t resist ramyeon. He finished cooking and dished out the noodles, bringing them over to the kitchen island where they could eat. To Hoseok’s surprise and mild panic, he sat them next to each other instead of opposite, and when they sat down, a new smell filled the air, one of wild berries and almonds. Hoseok tried to concentrate on the food in front of him but Kihyun’s proximity and his sweet aroma was driving the elder insane.

"Is it good?" Kihyun asked, swivelling to his left. Their legs brushed against each other. Hoseok squirmed.

"Really good." He said, breathing heavily. He inched away from the other boy, trying to bring some distance between them but Kihyun must have been following him or something because no matter which way he shifted, some point of contact was made. Then, Kihyun suddenly brought his hand to Hoseok’s forearm, about to say something, and Hoseok leapt up from his stool.

"Hyung?!"

"Sorry, sorry, you made me jump."

Kihyun frowned at him. "You’ve been acting weird today. What’s wrong?"

"Nothing! I’m fine. It’s fine. Honestly." Hoseok would have sat back down but Kihyun’s scent was only getting stronger and a certain area of his body was taking considerable notice. "I’m just going to-"

"Hyung." Kihyun stood up and held his arm once again. He glanced over at Hoseok through his lashes, the sultriness of his gaze sending flickers of electricity through the alpha’s body. "You can smell it, can’t you?"

Hoseok thought he was going to burst into flame. His eyes widened as he looked at Kihyun, trying to figure out if what he thought the latter was asking was actually what he was asking. "S-smell what?"

"My heat’s starting."

And before Hoseok could process what was happening, Kihyun slipped his hand down to the elder’s and guided it round to the base of his spine, underneath his sweatpants and down, down, between soft rounded cheeks until Hoseok’s fingers were suddenly dipped in a slick wetness. And he groaned aloud.

"Fuck Kihyun."

"Yes please." Kihyun smirked.

Hoseok growled as he grabbed the omega, pulling him flush against his own body so that he could feel the poorly restrained bulge beneath the towel. He looked deep into Kihyun’s eyes, silently asking permission that was readily given before he connected their lips. Their first kiss was far from gentle, it was hot and wet, their lips sliding over each other and tongues dipping in and out playfully. Kihyun kept making little whimpering noises and Hoseok delved deeper into his mouth, bruising his lips with the force of his kiss.

They came apart for air but Hoseok immediately went for Kihyun’s neck, licking a stripe up the length and nipping at his ear. Kihyun gasped and gripped Hoseok’s waist, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Hoseok’s fingers were still running through the slick coming from his entrance, tracing teasing lines and circles but not daring to push further.

"We should probably take our suppressants." Hoseok muttered in between quick pecks, resting his forehead against the omega’s.

"Probably." Kihyun whispered back, running his hands up into Hoseok’s hair and drawing him in for longer kisses.

"Or…?" Hoseok moved back slightly, enough so that he could look into Kihyun’s eyes that were darkened with lust.

"Or…?" Kihyun’s lips quirked into a mischievous smile. He began pulling Hoseok back in for another kiss, but suddenly Hoseok was reminded of his responsibility, no matter how much he wanted to ravage the younger’s mouth once again.

"Aish we shouldn’t." He said, moving out of Kihyun’s hold. "We’ll be in so much trouble." …and that was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"Are you saying it’s wrong?" Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "That it’s bad?" He lightly ran his fingertips along the skin just above the towel on Hoseok’s waist.

"Shit." The alpha hissed. "Kihyun, stop, or I’ll… I-"

"You’ll what?" Kihyun snickered. His took his hands away. "Well, if it’s so _naughty_ then I better just go to bed. Goodnight hyung." He drifted out of the kitchen with a swing to his hips and the most evil smile on his face. Hoseok heard him saunter down the corridor and enter his room, pulling the door closed behind him.

He stood glued to his spot in the kitchen, torturing himself with the knowledge that if their managers got wind of what had just occurred, he would be well and truly in the doghouse. But then he thought about Kihyun’s soft, pliant lips, his wicked tongue, his wandering hands… his wet, leaking entrance…

Hoseok was barrelling out of the kitchen and down the corridor before he knew what he was doing, almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get to Kihyun’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, he just opened the door and suddenly felt his mouth go dry. Kihyun was kneeling on the bed, completely naked, his cock bouncing up against his stomach. He licked his lips and grinned when he locked eyes with Hoseok.

"Come here." He commanded.

Hoseok practically flung himself onto the bed, finally getting rid of his towel in the process. He pounced on Kihyun and grabbed his thighs, pushing them up towards the omega’s chest and slotting his body in between. He lowered his head and nosed around, breathing in the musty scent all over Kihyun’s cock and balls and then it was stronger, so much stronger and sweeter, in the place that was dripping wetness onto the sheets. Hoseok delved in with his tongue and licked up the escaping liquid, making Kihyun cry out with pleasure as he began pushing against his entrance. Hoseok’s tongue slid in and out with an obscene noise, the action eliciting wanton pants from Kihyun whose hands were fisted in Hoseok’s hair again.

"God you taste good." He said as he pulled away. Kihyun could do nothing but whine at the loss of contact. "Got any condoms?"

"No, don’t want one." The omega shook his head.

"But what if I… you know." Hoseok said awkwardly.

Kihyun stroked his head and neck and pulled him down to his mouth. He tasted his own essence on Hoseok’s lips then leaned back infinitesimally just to whisper, "I want to feel you."

Hoseok recaptured their lips, a growl rumbling in his throat. They were rocking against each other with the urgency of their kiss, bodies simulating what they hoped would happen next and with one quick, desperate movement, Hoseok aligned his cock and pushed in. They both let out helpless moans at the sensation, feeling the unrivalled gratification of their most sensitive areas of skin sliding together whilst simultaneously knowing how dangerous it was to be doing so. An alpha fucking an omega in heat… they were in so much trouble.

"Faster." Kihyun breathed, wrapping his legs around Hoseok’s waist who responded straight away, picking up the pace of his grinding hips so that his dick was slamming back into Kihyun with an explicit squelch.

"Fuck you’re tight." Hoseok murmured into Kihyun’s ear and pressed bruising kisses along his neck. It only amped up the precariousness of their situation because if he got too excited and bit down hard enough to leave a mark… "You’re so beautiful."

"Oh god Hoseok, I wanted you so bad." Kihyun groaned, his voice a little distorted from the way his body was lurching up and down due to the force of Hoseok’s thrusts. "For so long." He kissed him again, surprisingly sweet in the midst of the rest of their carnal act.

"Shit I’m gonna…" Hoseok could feel the pressure building, he had to pull out now before it was too late, but Kihyun was gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes filled with so much need that he didn’t know if he could do it.

"Come in me." Kihyun said and Hoseok exploded, he saw white spots as he shot his release, his knot swelling up and sealing the come inside Kihyun who was orgasming all over his stomach now as well, the feeling of being so full tipping him over the edge.

Their moans died down to pants that were swallowed up by kisses. Hoseok cradled Kihyun beneath him as the last waves of his climax petered out. He kissed all over Kihyun’s flushed cheeks and his nose, then finally back to his swollen lips.

"I can’t believe we just did that." He remarked.

"I know." Kihyun smiled with pure contentment. "Do you know how much I like you?"

Hoseok grinned back. "Really?" Kihyun nodded. "It’s a good job I like you too then. Especially considering…" He tilted his chin down to where they were still connected.

"Don’t worry. I probably won’t, you know, get… err…" Kihyun’s blush intensified. "You didn’t claim me." He pointed out instead.

"I wanted to." Hoseok admitted. 

Kihyun bit his lip, releasing something between a moan and a sob. He tentatively pulled Hoseok back into a kiss, pressing both lips passionately against the alpha’s without using his tongue. They stayed connected like that for some time, taking in air through their noses while they kissed languidly. Hoseok only pulled back when he felt his knot beginning to soften and reduce in size. He pulled out, making them both gasp at the oversensitive tingling feeling. Hoseok then curled up around Kihyun, spooning him from behind and wrapping his smaller body up in his arms. He pecked the omega’s auburn hair.

They might be in a huge amount of trouble for what they had done but in that blissful moment, it was impossible to care. Hoseok took the time to fully comprehend what had been said – that Kihyun liked him, that he’d wanted him for a long time – it made his heart swell as he realised just how stupid he’d been to have skulked around in his jealousy, watching Kihyun and Hyunwoo, when he could have just confessed. He dropped another kiss onto the younger boy’s hair and squeezed him tighter, wondering how he’d got so lucky all of a sudden.

It was then that they both broke out into laughter as the sounds of Minhyuk and Jooheon going at it like rabbits came filtering down the corridor.

"Well at least we won’t be the only ones getting yelled at." Hoseok chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably have another note about this somewhere but I just want to mention that I'm going to work really hard to try and do as many days as possible for Kinktober but I can't promise that I'll be able to upload a whole 31 fics. It's not realistic for me as I have other commitments. However, please wish me luck! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, your kudos and comments make my day <3


End file.
